chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammers of Velatos
The Hammers of Velatos is a group of cavaliers and their allies who have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of justice as defined by the god Velatos the Final Judge. Worship of Velatos is not a requirement to be part of the order, though believing strongly in Velatos' views of law and justice often coincides with at least reverent attitudes towards him. It is known by this order of cavaliers that Velatos does not act directly. To this end, the Hammers of Velatos see themselves as Velatos' hand in exacting justice upon the wicked. They seek for wrongdoers to be punished poetically in accordance with their crimes. This can result in morally dubious actions, such as starving a governor who withheld food from the populace in a time of famine. Though some have left the Hammers of Velatos due to disagreeing that justice trumps morality, the order overall believes that if Ealdremen is made a just place, then there will be no need for future moral conflict. If everyone behaves as they "should," then the galaxy will be a better place. As such, the Hammers of Velatos see their actions as necessary. Order of the Final Judge Cavaliers (and other classes with similar abilities relating to a chosen order) may elect to become part of the Order of the Final Judge. Edicts Seek retaliation (legal or otherwise) for unjustified harm done to others, and do not perpetuate such harm yourself. Protect your allies so long as they aid in spreading justice throughout Ealdremen. Uphold justice and protecting those who have been wronged above protecting yourself. Challenge Whenever an Order of the Final Judge cavalier issues a challenge, she receives a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made against the target of her challenge if the target makes an attack against a target other than the cavalier. This bonus lasts for 1 minute. The bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses. Skills An Order of the Final Judge cavalier adds Knowledge (Nobility) and Knowledge (Local) to her list of class skills. In addition, she adds 1/2 her cavalier level (minimum +1) to Sense Motive checks when trying to get a hunch about someone's trustworthiness or when opposing a Bluff check used for lying or misleading. Order Abilities A cavalier that belongs to the Order of the Final Judge gains the following abilities as her cavalier level increases. Aid Others At 2nd level, whenever the cavalier uses the aid another action to assist one of her allies, the ally receives a +3 bonus to his armor class, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. At 8th level, and every six levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional +1. Eye for an Eye At 8th level, the cavalier gains Critical Focus as a bonus feat. The cavalier can grant a critical feat (in place of a teamwork feat) to her allies using the tactician ability. Retribution At 15th level, the cavalier can take retribution on those who dare to oppose the Final Judge's call for justice. Whenever an enemy makes a successful melee attack against the cavalier or an adjacent ally devoted to the same cause as the cavalier, the enemy provokes an attack of opportunity from the cavalier. The cavalier receives a +2 morale bonus on the attack of opportunity. If the attack made by the enemy was a critical hit, the cavalier may treat the enemy as the target of his challenge for the attack of opportunity. The cavalier can use this ability once per round. Category:Groups Category:No Spoilers Category:Homebrew